The Difference Between Playing and Cheering
by signifytheworld
Summary: He's clueless about love, despite his handsome looks. He even has a girlfriend, even though they aren't on the best of terms at the moment. However, he isn't prepared for the drama that comes with having a best friend falling slowly, but surely, in love with him, nor his girlfriend whom is willing to do anything to keep him. AU; HitsuKarin
1. Personal Love Consultant

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said, _

_but she doesn't get your humor like I do._

* * *

"Toshiro! I'm coming!"

His white T-shirt was mildly drenched in his sweat and black basketball shorts donned his long legs. The white haired boy crouched readily and narrowed his teal eyes. Sweat formed at his brow as he concentrated at the black and white ball dribbled between her legs.

She smiled widely at the white haired boy's seriousness and juggled the soccer ball on her knees before finally letting it touch the ground. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, she bolted forwards, dribbling the ball between her feet. Within a few yards from the goal, she brought her leg up behind her and kicked the ball towards the upper right hand corner of the goal. She watched for a second as it spiraled towards the goalie and watched as Toshiro Hitsugaya jumped and reached for the ball. His gloved hands skimmed the bottom of the ball, but he wasn't able to prevent the ball from touching the net. As he fell down to the ground, Karin whooped for joy and pumped her fists in the air.

"Ah, Toshiro, I got you good there," Karin gloated with a wide smile on her face, jogging lightly towards the boy. Toshiro got up slowly and quickly dusted off the dirt on his pants.

"Whatever, Kurosaki. I was just going easy on you."

Karin laughed happily and patted Toshiro harshly on the back while he was drinking his water. Toshiro coughed for a few seconds before glaring at the raven-haired girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kurosaki? Were you trying to kill me?"

"Heck no," Karin snickered. "I just wanted to give you a small sample of death."

Toshiro glared once more at the grinning Kurosaki and shook his head warily. "You're unbelievable."

"I know. But that's why you love me so much, huh?"

A small smirk decorated the fair-haired boy's face. "Of course."

Karin laughed and put her hands behind her head. "Hey, Toshiro, do you want to come-"

A ring-tone sounded before Karin could finish her sentence. "Wait a second, Kurosaki. Let me take this."

Karin smiled and shook it off. "No, no, it's fine. It wasn't that important anyway. Go ahead and take it."

Toshiro smiled apologetically and turned away to answer his phone. Karin watched as a tender smile donned his face and knew immediately it was Hinamori. Toshiro walked farther away as he started to talk animatedly into the speaker. Karin's smile soon disappeared from her face as she watched Toshiro pick up the ball. Her heart tightened as she gazed at his affectionate smile and energetic teal eyes. Karin shook the thought from her mind away.

_It shouldn't be like this, _Karin voiced in her head. _I don't have any feelings for my best friend. He has a girlfriend. And we're friends. Just friends._ Even with an uneasy feeling in her heart, Karin placed a smile on her face, turned her back, and started to dribble the ball on her knees. She counted the number of dribbles until she felt a light tap on her shoulders. She dropped the ball in surprise and started to fall forwards while trying to catch it. However, before she could fall to the ground, she felt a sturdy arm wrap around her stomach. Karin's face turned a bright tomato red as Toshiro slowly helped her up.

"Idiot. Watch your step."

Flustered, Karin smoothed her clothes out and stuttered. "Y-y-yeah."

Karin felt a rough hand grasp her face and she found herself looking into Toshiro's eyes. She gasped for second as Toshiro carefully examined for cuts. Not finding any, he let go of her chin and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How could you be so breathless from a fall you didn't even fall in? Your face was completely red."

Karin's eyes widened. _No, you idiot! It's you! _She laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "What the hell are you talking about? I think you're just color blind. Besides, why would you grab my face?"

"I was looking for cuts."

"Why would you look for cuts if I didn't even fall in the first place?"

There was a stagnant pause. Karin laughed loudly, watching her friend trying to sort out his thoughts.

"And they call you a genius," Karin chuckle, trying her best to hold in her laughter.

Toshiro glared at Karin and even his famous icy glare could not silence the charismatic tomboy. "Try as you might," Karin laughed, "your glare doesn't work on me anymore. I've gotten too used to it."

Toshiro turned his head away. "You're like a nasty cold. You don't go away," he said with a scowl.

The comparison made Karin laugh even harder. Tears formed in the corner of her gray eyes. "What the hell? Only you could find a way to insult someone like that," Karin snorted. "But," she smirked, "I assure you, I don't have STDs."

Toshiro turned his head away in mortification. "Kurosaki! How the hell did you get that out of a cold?" He admonished.

She giggled. "You brought it on yourself!"

"You have absolutely no shame!"

"If I did, my humor would disappear!" Karin chuckled.

"Whatever, Kurosaki," he said, calmly picking up the soccer ball off the ground. His cheeks were still red from embarrassment. "I'm going home."

Karin stopped her laughing long enough to watch Toshiro grow farther and farther away, "Oi, Toshiro," she hollered, quickly grabbing her water bottle and extra shirt and running after his figure. "Wait up!"

* * *

Walking home from the field where Karin and Toshiro were practicing, Karin glanced at him as he kicked the soccer ball in the netting up and down. Today, however, the sound was harder that yesterday's.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Karin looked towards the sky. "I know you. Maybe not every aspect of your life, but enough to know whether something is wrong or not."

"Like I said, nothing."

"Nothing, my ass. Spit it out."

Toshiro's emerald eyes turned hard. "It's none of your business, Kurosaki."

"No, Toshiro. It _is _my business. I'm your best friend," Karin spoke fiercely, even stopping in her tracks to turn to the white haired boy. "I'm not going to sit by and watch you sulk."

Toshiro glanced into her fierce gray eyes and then turned his head. "Do I need to tell you?"

"Of course you do."

Toshiro sighed, realizing there was nothing he could do to persuade her to get off his back. "It's Hinamori. I think I made her mad."

At the mention of Hinamori, Karin's heartbeat shot up. Despite her heart's loud beating and the pounding in her head, she straightened up and attempted to relieve her friend's sorrow. "So what did you do?"

Toshiro ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think it was something I did, but something I said."

Karin raised her eyebrows. "And what was it?"

Toshiro sighed exasperatedly. "Like hell I should know. I've known her since I was five and I still can't understand her. She's so complicated."

"Then what the hell are you doing? Just ask."

"I can't," he moaned. "Apparently, we guys have to figure everything out ourselves. I don't get how people do this relationship thing. It confuses me."

Karin laughed uneasily. "Haha, yeah. That's why I don't bother."

"So what should I do? I don't know how to make it up to her."

"How should I know? I don't get into relationships."

"You asked, therefore you should help."

"Apologize, I guess," Karin sighed. "Just say you took back whatever you said and take her out on a really romantic date." In her head, Karin was banging herself on the head. _Why the hell am I helping the boy I like get his girl- oh wait. I forgot. He's my best friend._

Karin hung her head in shame as she rebuked herself for thinking about her friend like that. Her head shot up as she heard Toshiro call goodbye to her. She watched as he turned the corner and waved at her from behind.

"Bye, Kurosaki. Thanks."

Karin smiled. "No prob," she called. "Don't get into too many relationship problems, though! I might get tired of being your love therapist!"

She could see his smirk as he walked on, despite his back being turned on her and the sound of his footsteps getting further and further away.

Despite Karin's growing heartache, Karin roughly shoved it aside and started to hum as she walked towards her house. _If I helped him, why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

**So this is kind of my first fanfic. Kind of. And that's why you should review. **

**As you can tell, this is also a songfic modeled after Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_. I don't own it, obviously. It's going to be broken up into a few chapters, so the chapter is modeled after a few lines of the song and not the entire thing. It makes it easier on me.**

**And yeah. **

**Thank chu~ :3**


	2. Headphones

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story like I do_

* * *

It wasn't that she disliked Hinamori Momo and it definitely wasn't like she had done anything really horrible to Karin. In fact, Momo seemed like the least type of person Karin would come to dislike. Her compassionate attitude, innocent face, and childlike remarks even reminded Karin of her own sister, Yuzu. In addition, Momo actually put up with her tough attitude and crude statements, something most girls, and even guys, would not be able to do. She also didn't know why Momo was so lenient about Karin hanging out with Toshiro. Karin had always thought that girls became really jealous when it came to other girls and their boyfriends. Momo just seemed one of those good Samaritans that were super good- all the time.

Although it seemed like Karin had no reason to loathe Momo, Karin had always found herself trying to find something wrong with the gentle adolescent or even acting a little rude. She always admonished herself when she caught the little slip-ups, but for some reason, she couldn't help but _dislike_ the purple-haired youth. It drove her crazy.

So now, Karin was sitting on her gray bed cover, pondering over the tightening of her heart every time she thought of Momo and Toshiro. Tokio Hotel's "Sorefune" blaring through her headphones and her foot bouncing up and down to the rhythm, Karin tried to do her math homework without a thought of the couple.

And as you can tell, she failed.

After getting about a third of her math homework done, Karin gave up and tossed it to the side. Flipping herself on her back, Karin peered at the clock out of the corner of her eye. She sighed heavily and rolled herself out of bed. _It's not too late for a night jog, _Karin thought, as she scoured her drawers for light jogging clothes. Dressing herself in a white spaghetti strap and navy blue running shorts, she quietly snuck downstairs and slipped through the door.

Something Karin liked about running was the fact that you had to concentrate on the road ahead and your breathing. If you didn't concentrate on where you were going, you could easily trip or get lost. If your breath was all over the place, you felt tired the minute you started and you would find that your heart could not keep up with your legs. She also liked that running left little room for any other thoughts, which had always calmed her when she was feeling troubled. She didn't have the opportunity to think about anything but the present. It was a strangely serene type of feeling.

Karin focused on her breathing, timing it with her footsteps clattering against the cement sidewalk. She closed her eyes, temporarily focusing on the sole sound of the pitter patter of her foot as it fell lightly onto the ground. Opening her eyes, she increased her pace slightly and turned the corner.

"Ouch!"

Karin, rubbing her forehead in pain, looked up in surprise at the voice. "Momo?"

Momo jumped back in surprise at the sound of her name, but let down her guard as she saw that it was Karin. "Oh, hi Karin. What are you doing up so late?" She asked, standing up unsteadily.

"Nothing really," Karin replied, picking up the grocery bags from the ground, "just out for a late night jog."

Momo laughed. "I can tell. It's what? 10:45?"

Karin chuckled uneasily. "Yeah. Just had my mind on some things and went out to clear 'em out. What are you doing so late?" Karin asked, glancing at the grocery bags in Hinamori's hands.

"Huh? Oh these!" Momo glowed happily as she leaned over to whisper in Karin's ear. "I'm making dried fruit for him. You know, since he plays soccer and all. I thought it would be good for him, 'cause you know, it's fruit." she giggled bashfully.

"This late at night? And I thought you were mad at him." Karin wondered, taking a small step away from the girl.

"Huh? Oh no. He apologized and even offered to take me on a date this Saturday. I'm so excited, I wanted to get started right away." She squealed.

"Oh. That's cool," Karin stated. She never thought Toshiro would take her advice so soon. In fact, she never really actually thought he would do it. "I'm glad you guys made up."

"Me too," Momo replied, her eyes in a fond expression, "I'm so glad that our relationship made it through all these years. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't with me since childhood."

"Yeah…" Karin smiled awkwardly, "I gotta go back to the house now. I think my late night jog ended when I ran into you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your jog," apologized Momo. "Hey, why don't we walk home together? I mean, we walk the same way, don't we?"

"I'd love to, but-"

"But what? Let's go!" Hinamori cried, taking Karin's arm and pulling her gently to her side.

_Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have jogged tonight, _cursed Karin, allowing herself to be tugged along by her best friend's girlfriend.

* * *

"So," Karin started, "What type of fruit did you get 'im?"

"Peaches, apples, bananas," listed Momo, rummaging around the bag. "Strawberries, persimmons-"

"Wait- doesn't Toshiro hate persimmons? Especially when dried?"

Momo looked at her in surprise. "Ehh-? Really? But I've always created this dried fruit combo even before we started dating."

Karin laughed nervously. "Well, Toshiro's not one for dried fruits really- or maybe it's just the persimmons- but he will eat them if he has to."

Momo pouted. "What? How come you know more about him than me? And I've known him since childhood," she grumbled. "Tell me more about him."

"Uhm… you know you can just ask, right?"

"Yeah, but that ruins the whole 'automatically-knowing-what-your-boyfriend-wants' purpose."

"I don't know, Momo…"

"Puh-leeze? Just tell me what his favorite foods are. I'll stop it there," Hinamori puppy-dog eyed Karin until she finally conceded.

"Toshiro likes watermelon. And amanatto."

Momo giggled. "He's like an old man."

"More like a geezer."

"Now that's no way to call my boyfriend."

"Yeah…"

Momo abruptly stopped. "Well, this is my road. I'll see you at school! Thank you for the advice!" She turned the corner and waved back at Karin. "Bye!"

Karin just waved half-heartedly and once she couldn't hear Momo's footsteps anymore, she sighed in relief. "Out of all the people I had to meet in the middle of the night, it just had to be her," Karin groaned aloud, picking up her pace as she walked home.

* * *

**_**Special Note: I'm going to be on vacation, so while I will continue to write, I can't guarantee the quickest updates._**

***grumble grumble* I had a lot of trouble with this one. I was thinking- should it be Toshiro she meets? Or Momo? Toshiro? Momo? You can tell which one I ended up choosing.**

**The reason I chose Momo over Toshiro is because of the whole fluffy thing. I figured this fanfic would be fluffy enough, and I didn't want to add more to the already-overfilling fluff meter. But I think it ended up okay.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the second installment!^^ Please continue following and reviewing! (Your reviews meant a lot and I am very grateful you took the time. Thank chu~)**


	3. The Difference Between Them

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

* * *

Two sound clunks knocked at the front door of Toshiro's house. Hearing the knocks, the white-haired boy quickly slipped into a buttoned shirt and arrived at his door, brushing his teeth and his hair greatly disheveled.

"Do you have to come while I'm still getting dressed?" An irritated Toshiro questioned, his words muffled by the toothbrush still in his mouth.

Karin raised an eyebrow at the unkempt appearance. "Your buttons are in the wrong place," she noted, taking off her shoes on the doormat.

"No dur, Kurosaki," Toshiro retorted while rinsing his mouth with water. He grabbed the kitchen towel and wiped his face.

"Whatever. You're never ready in the morning."

"Then come later!"

"Nah. Too much work," Karin smirked, placing her school bag atop the kitchen counter. "Now hurry up. We'll be late."

Toshiro sighed exasperatedly. "How is getting up later too much work? You always confuse me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get going," She called, grabbing 2 apples from the fridge and tossing one to him. "I'm heading out the door. Hurry up!"

In a rush, Toshiro grabbed his backpack and slung it over the shoulder. Taking a bite of his apple, he grumbled incoherently and flew out the door. A loud sound followed as he ran after the Kurosaki.

* * *

"So where was your old man this morning? He's usually there, right?"

"Yeah," Toshiro answered, "He's got business in the morning. Something about a manager meeting or something."

"Rough," Karin replied, taking another bite of her apple. "This apple is really good."

Toshiro scoffed. "Yeah. My apple."

"Sorry, sorry. I had to eat something for breakfast."

"You got up early enough. You could've grabbed something from your own house."

Karin shrugged indifferently. "Didn't think about it."

"Where's Yuzu? Doesn't she usually walk to school with us?"

"Huh? Yeah, but she's got something to do. I forgot though," Karin replied, scratching her head.

"Oh. I kind of almost forgot about her. She's so quiet compared to you."

Karin laughed. "I know. We're complete opposites.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Both Toshiro and Karin turned their head to see a panting Momo close on their tails. Her hair, held in two pigtails, flowed behind her as she ran up to them. "Hinamori!" Toshiro said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Momo giggled happily. Her skirt waved happily in the wind. "I go to school with you guys, silly. And I live in the neighborhood. It'd be stupid if I didn't walk to school anybody. Plus, it's with my boyfriend and my friend!" She squealed happily, tugging on Toshiro's arm.

"Hi Momo," Karin smiled weakly, remembering the incident from last night. The last person she had wanted to see yesterday night, and even today, was Hinamori Momo. But for her best friend, she put on a smile on her face and greeted the bubbly girl with enthusiasm- although it did sound a bit fake.

Momo linked her arms between the two and laughed cheerily, chatting on about her day yesterday. Karin, for the most part, tuned her out, until she heard her name.

"And then, yesterday, late at night, I bumped into Karin!" She announced.

Toshiro looked at his girlfriend in surprise. "You did?" He looked questioningly at Karin, who just averted her eyes and shrugged. "Tell me about it."

"Well, I was getting some groceries last night and then I turned the corner, and BAM! I crashed into Karin. It did kind of hurt- oh yeah! Karin, what were you doing yesterday?" Momo cocked her head to the side.

"Uh… just jogging."

"Huh? Why? Don't you usually jog in the mornings? Or get enough exercise during soccer practice?"

"I guess," Karin said, shifting awkwardly. There was absolutely no way she was telling Momo and Toshiro that the reason she went to jog was because of them.

"Then why'd you go?"

"Er… just had… some stuff… on my mind. Had to clear it before finishing homework."

"Oh. What kind of stuff?" Both Momo and Toshiro looked at her skeptically. Emerald eyes also peered at her in a concerned manner and Karin laughed awkwardly.

"The I'm-sleepy-and-I-still-need-to-finish-my-homework-because-I-procrastinated stuff," she lied, looking forwards as if she were looking for the school to pop out of nowhere.

"You should learn how to not procrastinate, Kurosaki. Could save you a lot of sleep," Toshiro said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And you should get up earlier," Karin snapped back, "it saves us the frantic rush to school."

"Does it look like we need to rush to school right now?"

Karin stayed silent and glared at Toshiro. He returned the glare while Momo looked at both of them in worry. "Uhm… please don't fight? We're almost at school, look." Momo interrupted their stare down and tugged at Toshiro's shirt sleeve. "Come on, Shiro," she guided, leading him to their homeroom.

Momo turned to Karin and smiled nervously. "I'll see you around Karin, mkay? I think it's best if you don't talk to each other for today- you know, just so you can cool off."

"Yeah, whatever," Karin snarled, shoving her hands roughly into her pockets. She started to walk in the opposite direction towards her class.

Toshiro hmphed and took Momo by the arm and pulled her to their homeroom. "Let's go, Hinamori." Although it appeared as if he was calm and gently taking his girlfriend to class by the hand, both Karin and Momo knew his actions differently. They knew that in his head, his feet stomped and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and anger.

* * *

"Quiet down, Quiet down! Hey! You back there! Stop that!"

Karin sighed. Her eyes wandered aimlessly at the window beside her. She didn't mean to snap at Toshiro so harshly, it just happened. Whether she was frustrated or irritated didn't matter, but she knew she shouldn't have been so… _sassy_ with him. However, it was something that just came out and she noted in her head that she would need to apologize to him later.

Once the room had gotten considerably quiet, the homeroom teacher announced the recent news. For the most part, Karin had brushed aside his droning voice, but she couldn't ignore the words "class trip," mainly because the entire class cheered and repeated the words as they started to talk amongst themselves again.

"Quiet! I'm going to explain the details, so hush."

The only words Karin caught in his entire explanation were "Kyoto" and "combined classes and groups." She groaned, knowing that there were headaches to come.

* * *

When Karin arrived home from soccer practice, she slugged up the stairs, her backpack feeling like it weighed a ton. She didn't even feel like braving through her old man's eccentric greetings today. While she would normally wait a while before she would kick him into the wall, today she just didn't have the patience for it.

Karin tossed her backpack on the floor and flopped on her bed. Karin reminisced back to her argument with Toshiro in the morning. Distressed and tired, she closed her eyes and let her conscience drift away. When she came to, Karin sighed. Rolling out of bed, her body landed gently on the floor. She sluggishly stood up and carried herself downstairs, the only thought on her aching mind to apologize to Toshiro. No matter how much she tried to shake it off, the thoughts on her mind refused to go away.

Then, it hit her. His soccer game was today. Attending his games was something she would always do. This was the first time in many years in which she had entirely forgot about it. _Oh, the irony, _Karin cringed. _I'm thinking about him, but can't remember something that I do for him every week._

Karin glanced around the room, looking for a clock. She saw the clock strike seven and gathered her things in a flurry. Her dad, reading the newspaper peered up curiously at Karin's sudden burst of energy. Racing down the stairs with a water bottle and a cell phone in her hand, she dashed out the door.

"I'm going to Toshiro's soccer game! I'll be back in a few! Call me if you need me!"

Before he could respond, she was already halfway down the block, too worried about whether she could make it before halftime or not.

* * *

Sweat beaded on his forehead. His gloved hands reached out and his knees crouched steadily. He prepared his body for incoming ball. His teal eyes narrowed just slightly before the opponent kicked it. Outstretched arms extended towards the blurring ball and fingertips brushed the sides gently.

"Goal!"

Toshiro cursed under his breath, brushing the grass from his shorts. He heard shouts and screams, some praising the opponents' goal and some booing at his failure to capture the ball before it hit the net. Running over to grab a new ball behind the pillar, he jogged in front of the goal and punted it. He watched it soar high in the air and descend quickly. Back in position, he tuned out Hinamori's shouts of encouragement and quickly glanced through the crowd for a bored-looking, raven-haired girl. _Where was she?_ He thought bewilderedly.

"Toshiro! Pay attention," the coach shouted. Toshiro snapped his head forwards to see a ball spiraling towards him. He positioned his hands in front of his stomach and braced for the impact. He caught the ball head on and fell soundly on his butt. "Oomph," he cried, emitting cheers from his team's supporters.

He got back up, and punted the ball once more. He moved forwards as his teammates gained ground into their opponent's territory. His emerald eyes hardened and watched the ball with an intense stare, following its every movement. As focused as he seemed, out of the peripheral of his eyes, he kept looking for the raven-haired girl who had always come to support him at his games. That is- until today.

He caught himself and attempted to pull himself back into the soccer game. It was no use, calling her to come watch him. She was something that he assumed would always be there, watching his game and cheering him on, although she'd never let it on. He reprimanded himself for expecting something that shouldn't have been expected. He knew she probably had other plans. And, he knew that the only thing that should be on his mind was the gamble at hand.

With the score at 3-3, Toshiro couldn't afford to let the enemy get the upper hand. Especially in the second half. He straightened himself out and with an unsteady concentration, followed the ball's movements, moving forwards when it progressed towards the opponent's goal and moving backwards when the opponent budged the ball in his direction.

He repeated the same movements, observing the game turn slowly into a stale-mate. The team needed something to keep them going, give them a sudden bolt of confidence to overtake the enemy.

And he found exactly what he needed.

There she stood, at the edge of the bleachers. Her hair unkempt and her eyes in a wild blaze. Her messy soccer uniform adorned her slender body and her mouth parted slightly opened, panting. Her chest heaved up and down as she brought her hands to her face and cupped them around the mouth.

Karin Kurosaki screamed at the top of her lungs, "You better win! Or else I ran ten blocks to see you pathetic idiots lose to an unranked team!"

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he could defeat the soccer champion of the world at this very moment. Her shout empowered him and as he glimpsed around at his teammates, it seemed as if their biggest supporter had sanctioned them as well. It was the first time Kurosaki had cried out at a game. Usually, she would sit by Hinamori, who was cheering as if her life depended on it. However, Kurosaki didn't actually do the cheering herself. She just watched silently, an unwavering confidence evident in her eyes. She knew they'd win. So why had she called out now?

He watched her form as his coach called for a time-out. Her eyes followed his team as they reached the bench. Given a towel, Toshiro wiped the sweat off his forehead. As he looked up towards the athletic figure, her eyes locked with his.

And it was the first time Toshiro ever thought that his best friend was as beautiful as a goddess.

* * *

**Wow. I wrote a lot. Well, I had to get the concept in. I kept forgetting about the whole "I'm-doing-a-songfic" thing.**

**Hinamori Momo is one of those weird names. I want to make Hinamori her first name. I cringe every time I hear "Momo" as her first name. She just has one of those awkward names where the last name is prettier and more suitable than the first name. I HATE IT SO MUCH.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. (Emphasis on that)**


	4. Work It Out

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

* * *

Recap:

He watched her form as his coach called for a time-out. Her eyes followed his team as they reached the bench. Given a towel, Toshiro wiped the sweat off his forehead. As he looked up towards the athletic figure, her eyes locked with his.

And it was the first time Toshiro ever thought that his best friend was as beautiful as a goddess.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was pulled out of his fantasy as his coach snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Listen up, Toshiro!"

Toshiro nodded his head numbly while his coach rambled on about the game plan and the rest of the team nodded enthusiastically in confirmation. "Alright! We got this!" His coach exclaimed. He placed his hand in the middle of the group. "I know you can do this. Are you ready?" One by one, each youth threw their hand into the mix. "Okay guys, let's get this show on the road! Break!"

The crowd cheered as both teams made their way back onto the field. Tension rose as every player on the field narrowed their eyes at the other. The crowd became silent as Toshiro held the soccer ball in his hands. The entire field held their breath as they heard a loud shrill from the whistle the referee held in his mouth. Toshiro extended his arms forwards and dropped the ball. Bringing his foot back, he punted the ball forwards. The hyped players watched the ball drop down onto the grass and each one went aggressively for the ball.

In all the chaos, Hajime, Toshiro's teammate, managed to steal it. In an instant, the crowded group of boys split up and followed the ball. As a dark-haired opponent came onto Hajime, he passed the object back towards Kenta, a brute central defender, who dribbled the ball forwards until he reached midfield. From Kenta, the ball flew to the right midfielder. The midfielder dribbled it forwards and then kicked it to the team's striker, Jinta. He evaded multiple opponents before making an attempt at the goal.

"And goal!" The referee hollered. The red-head jumped in excitement, even colliding chests with a few of his team members. Although the goal had broken the stalemate, the team knew there was still a long way to go. The whistle blew as the opponent's goalie kicked the ball high in the air.

* * *

Karin had found her way into the bleachers and saw Hinamori waving at her. She gestured back and climbed her way up the bleacher steps.

"Hey, Momo," Karin greeted, making her way through the aisle.

Momo smiled grandly. "Hi Karin. You missed the first part of the second half, but it's okay. They seem much more worked up now."

"I know," Karin grimaced, scratching the back of her neck. "I kind of… fell asleep."

Momo laughed. "It's just like you! But you usually make these things right? I know I can't make them all the time, but you just seem like you make it." She scooted over for Karin. "Come sit," she told her, patting the open spot for Karin.

"Thanks Momo," Karin smiled awkwardly. She turned to the game and watched the team score a goal. Momo applauded, her eyes lit up with affection.

Karin watched as each team battled for the ball, intensity in every step they took. She was confident in Toshiro's skills. There was no way they'd lose.

* * *

"Damn! And I was so confident in you guys too! What the hell were you thinking?" Karin scolded, smacking the back of Jinta's head.

"Ouch! What the hell? That hurt, Kurosaki," whined Jinta, rubbing the back of his head. The rest of the team laughed.

"It was supposed to! You guys played horrible defense," Karin said, her voice indignant.

"Hey, Kurosaki," Toshiro protested, looking back at the onyx-haired girl. "I did fine."

"Oh yeah," Karin grinned, catching up to disgruntled male. "Then why'd you let two goals bypass you? _Two_! Even I could've done better!"

Jaded eyes narrowed and scrutinized the skinny tomboy. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, shorty," Karin emphasized, putting on a Cheshire cat grin. "I. Could. Have. Done. Better."

Toshiro's teammates attempted to hold back large smiles and laughter as soon as they saw their goal keeper glare at them. He turned to Karin, clearly irritated now. "How can you call me short? I'm clearly taller than you," he complained, using his hand to measure the difference of height.

"Yeah, but how old are you? Sixteen? Sixteen year olds should be five-foot six or five-foot seven. But you're what? Five-foot four?" Karin snorted.

"I've still got 3 years to grow," Toshiro insisted. "Besides you're only five-foot two. You're two inches shorter than me."

"Yeah," Karin grinned and ruffled Toshiro's snowy hair. "But at least I'm closer to normal than you are."

"What the hell, Kurosaki? Girls are supposed to be five-foot five or something."

"Tsk, tsk. It's exactly what you are now."

"Are you insisting that I'm a-"

Momo, who had been ignoring the conversation until now, finally intervened. "That's enough, Toshiro. I'm glad you two have made up and all, but we don't need to know about your height problems."

Toshiro quietly muttered an apology while Karin just smiled sheepishly. The rest of the team was heard snickering- of course, that was before Karin had shot back a glower at the boys.

"I think we're at the ice cream shop, guys," noted Hajime, his eyes wandering to the sign of the ice cream shop they went to often after games.

The soccer team (plus Karin and Hinamori) walked in as the greeting bell rung, telling the staff of the humble shop that there were more customers. Yoruichi, the assistant manager at Urahara's ice cream parlor, poked her head in from the office door to see a horde of well-worn soccer kids. "Yo! Did you guys win?" She called, finally bringing her body into full view.

"Hi Yoruichi!" Karin greeted. "Nah, these losers didn't even win. Not even after I put in all the effort to run ten blocks just to see their game."

"Ah, poor you," Yoruichi joked, ruffling Karin's hair. "Well, what do you guys want to order?" She asked, turning to the rest of the visitors from the soccer game and placing a hand on her hip. "I'll help you right now. I'll even give you half-price because of your loss," she winked at Karin.

"Aw, not for free?" Jinta complained.

"If you insist, I'll make it so you can pay full price," said Yoruichi, raising an eyebrow.

Two of the team members quickly covered Jinta's mouth and smiled apologetically at the manager. Karin managed a snicker and ordered first. Hajime left to save a table for the group and the rest of the group ordered.

"Hey, hey Karin," Hajime called from across the table. "Thanks for your shout-out. It helped us get back in the zone."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as they hungrily eyed the ice cream set in front of them.

"What? I didn't do anything. It was just my apology for showing up late," Karin declared, her words hindered by the ice cream in her mouth.

"Nah, you really helped us, even though we lost," another player urged, his tone insistent.

"Yeah, yeah," Karin replied, her eyes entirely focused on the ice cream in the bowl.

Toshiro smirked. Only he knew that Karin was never one for conversation at the dinner table. She would put her heart and soul into eating everything that was available to eat.

Momo clapped her hands together a single time to draw the group's attention. "I think you guys did really well," Momo remarked, her smile wide.

"Yeah," Karin snarked, her mouth still full of ice cream, "they were just lucky it wasn't an elimination tournament."

"Karin!"

"Eh, you know it's true, Momo."

"But you shouldn't have said-"

"It's fine, Momo," Toshiro spoke. "You can't change her opinion no matter what."

"Fine," Momo huffed. "But I still think you guys did really well."

"Thanks Momo," Jinta called. "You're much nicer than Karin."

Karin smacked him soundly on the back of the head. "Ouch! You see?"

The soccer team members laughed. Even Karin couldn't resist a small snicker as she finished the last of her snack.

* * *

"Bye Karin, Toshiro! See you at school tomorrow!"

Karin waved at the last person to leave their company while Toshiro hugged Momo gently before sending her on her way. Karin averted her eyes, obviously aware of the tenderness and intimacy of the hug- as well of her own heart beating wildly out of her chest.

They continued to walk in silence until Karin spoke up, scratching the back of her head. "Erm… I'm sorry for... ah… being mean to you."

Toshiro raised a single eyebrow, looking at the girl from his peripheral. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… this morning? Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Repeat it for me."

"What?

"I said, repeat it."

"This morning?"

"No, idiot. The thing after that."

"I'm sorry?"

"So you regret snapping at me?"

Karin sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "You really wanna make my life a living hell, don't cha? Yes, idiot. I said I was sorry. Now get off my back."

"I don't believe that an apology should be said with an'idiot' and 'get off my back.'"

"What the hell do you want me to say then?" Karin asked, rolling her eyes. "Oh great Hitsugaya-sama," she exaggerated, "please accept my heartfelt apology filled with love and mush."

The ivory-haired boy smiled. "That's exactly how I want my apologies next time, Kurosaki."

"Keep on dreaming, Toshiro," Karin smirked. "But this is my stop, so I gotta go. See you later!"

Toshiro waved at her as she ran back to her house and whispered to the wind as he let a genuine smile appear on his face, "I guess I'm sorry too, Kurosaki."

When Karin entered her house, her attitude appeared much more content than before. She crashed onto her bed with a bang and screamed silently onto her pillow. Karin flipped over and her untidy jet-black hair lay across the pillow. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, her heart was thumping like crazy against her chest whenever she thought of Toshiro. And then, all she could think about was the overwhelming feeling in her brain that spread all over her body. It didn't necessarily feel bad, per say, but it did feel _right._ A faint blush crawled onto her cheeks as she flipped herself over again and muffled her frustrations into the pillow.

_No matter how _right _it feels, it isn't, _Karin thought, feeling as if her body became heavier and heavier. _I, of all people, knows he has a girlfriend._

Although a faint protest made itself clear in her head, she was quick to extinguish it.

Karin sighed. She didn't feel so good anymore.

Although Karin seemed like she was conflicted, it was Toshiro who was having the worst of it. Why did he get this tingling sensation with his best friend and not with his girlfriend whom he's known for countless years?

It wasn't like he's never realized how much Karin has grown. He had, but he never really put any thought to it. But somehow, when he saw her at his game, all sweaty and worn out, the only thought that ran through his mind consisted of the words "beautiful" and "goddess." Although he was supposed to keep his mind on the game (and his faithful girlfriend), it seemed to him like something just _snapped _inside of him. It was like a click, a switch turned on, a plug into an electrical outlet, whatever you may call it.

And then he felt this _attraction_ towards the Kurosaki girl. Maybe it was always there, but this time, he was drawn to her strong attitude and her unique beauty. Toshiro sighed and massaged his temple. His eyes wandered to the papers underneath his elbow.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

__**So... this is my last day of internet connection for a while. I'm going on vacation (AGAIN -.-) in the freaking MOUNTAINS. Which means no updates unless they have amazing wifi there. Which I doubt.**

**So for a few days, please enjoy. Don't forget to review- it means the world to writers like me. ;)**


	5. Choices

_ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me, you belong with me._

* * *

When Karin and Yuzu arrived at Toshiro's house in the morning to pick him up on their way to school, Karin wore heavy bags under her eyes. Her hair was messily matted down with water from an early shower and her clothes appeared unkempt.

Yuzu had tried to argue with Karin about her appearance before leaving for Toshiro's house, something about presenting yourself for the future, for the guys, and something else she didn't bother to remember. Even as Yuzu had darted around the house, trying to get all her stuff together and make their lunches at the same time, Karin still remained at the breakfast table. The truth was, she was too busy focusing on keeping her heavily-lidded eyes open. Her cold cereal almost laid untouched for a full three minutes.

Even now, in front of Toshiro's house, a part of her shirt remained untucked as her sister knocked on the wooden door. She was way too exhausted to care. She rubbed her eye as the door opened.

"Ohayo, Ukitake-san!" Yuzu chirped, her pigtails bouncing up and down. Karin bowed slightly, wishing the older white-haired man in the house a silent good morning.

Ukitake Jyuushiro, Toshiro's adoptiive father, smiled adoringly at the two sisters. "Ohayo, Yuzu, Karin. Please, come in. Toshiro-kun's not quite ready yet, but I believe he will be soon. Would you like anything to drink?"

Yuzu shook her head politely. "I already ate, but thank you very much."

"I'd like some coffee," piped Karin.

Jyuushiro smiled and nodded. "It's a good thing I prepared some. You look exhausted. Long night?"

Karin nodded, rubbing her right eye. "Mhm."

He chucked gently. The well-dressed man poured two cups of coffee and hesitated before putting the container of coffee back onto the coffee maker. He twisted his upper body around and peered at Yuzu. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Yuzu shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Take a seat at the dining table," the older man suggested. "Do you want any creamer or sugar?" He asked, referring to Karin.

"Four creamers, one sugar please." Karin's reply arrived almost instantly. Jyuushiro nodded before pouring the ingredients and mixing it.

The older man coughed slightly before plopping pown in the chair across from the two Kurosaki girls. He slid the coffee across the table to Karin, who bowed her head in thanks.

"How's your medical condition?" Yuzu asked.

Jyuushiro smiled disarmingly, relaxing the carmel-haired sister. "I'm doing just fine. A few coughs here and there, but overall, I'm fine. Your father is a great doctor," he reassured.

Yuzu beamed in appreciation. "I'll tell him that."

"Speaking of your father," Jyuushiro noted, sipping his coffee cautiously. "How is he doing now that Ichigo is out of the house? He must be tearing."

While Karin stayed silent, taking small samples of the hot drink she held in her hands, Yuzu spoke up, pleasantly conversing with the composed father. She brought her hands together delighted to spread the good news about Ichigo, "He has a new girlfriend! Rukia-nee is so sweet, too! Even Oji-san is ecstatic and offered a place to stay in our house."

"Goat-chin just wants grandbabies. Don't be fooled, Yuzu," Karin said gruffly.

Jyuushiro laughed. "Sounds like your father. That's good, though. What is Ichigo majoring in again?"

"Chemistry," answered Yuzu.

"Nice major. It's a very good-"

"What are you babbling about now, oji-san?" Toshiro made his entrance into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. He leaned onto the counter, munching away.

"Ah, you're finally ready, Toshiro. Hurry up and go or you'll be late."

Yeah, yeah," the younger ivory-haired boy said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ohayo, Toshiro-kun!"

Toshiro nodded in Yuzu's direction. "Ohayo, Kurosaki." He then nodded slightly towards Karin and looked up at her. "Kurosaki," he greeted.

Karin glanced towards her friend before landing on his emerald orbs. They maintained eye contact for a few seconds before darting their eyes away.

Karin was the first to recover. "Damn it, Toshiro! Can't you clarify? At least call us by our first names so we don't get confused!" Karin puffed.

"You didn't seem to get confused at first, Kur-o-sak-i," Toshiro elaborated, tying the laces on his shoes. Standing up, he nodded to his father while Karin scowled at him. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Have fun at school!" Jyuushiro called, watching the three second-years grow further away.

Before closing the door, he stopped. The older man had duly noted the tired look in both Toshiro and Karin's eyes. He even saw the little glance they took before continuing on their business. He was pretty sure Yuzu saw it too. What was it? Did they fight or something?

He shrugged. It wasn't his business, he thought, letting the heavy red door slam behind him. He wouldn't meddle- that is, unless he was sure his adopted son needed his help. But he was quite sure Toshiro could handle it on his own- after all, he was a second-year in high school now.

His eyebrows then furrowed. That's not good, right? Isn't that when hormones start to rage and emotions flare? Jyuushiro shook his head. Nah, Toshiro was mature for his age. He could control whatever conflicts came his way.

His mind skipped to other subjects as he continued to savor his lukewarm coffee. Suddenly, he smiled.

He really hoped Toshiro was going to enjoy his lunch today. He woke up super early to put it together.

* * *

"Damn! That old fart gave me candy again for lunch," cursed Toshiro, as he pulled out a large gummy hamburger and a handful of assorted chocolates and candies. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the sweets. He actually did enjoy the dark chocolate his adoptive father planted in his lunch box. It was just- he really didn't want to eat the candy. Every. Fucking. Day.

Sure, he enjoyed it as a child. He loved scarfing down the sweets his father packed him almost every day for lunch. But as he grew, he became too accustomed to sweet things. And then, he began to hate them. With a fiery passion. Although he did enjoy some of the treats, like the bitterness of the dark chocolate and the amanatto he always loved. But the point is- candy didn't need to appear in his lunch box every day.

A tick mark appeared in the corner of Toshiro's forehead as he gritted his teeth.

"Your father is the bestest," cried a muffled voice as grubby hands attacked his candy-filled ones with fervor.

Toshiro was shocked to see a raven-haired girl, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk's and her smile wild and goofy.

"Hey, Toshiro. Long time no see."

Recovering from his initial confusion, he shook his head. His eyes wandered to Karin's navy-blue lunch box. He bet there was something normal for him in there. "I'll trade with you. My lunch for yours."

Karin held out her choco-covered hand and grinned." I like that. Deal."

Toshiro just grabbed the Kurosaki's lunch, not even wanting to _touch_her hand, much less shake it. "It's yours," he said, handing over his lunchbox to Karin.

"Thanks," she cried, digging her hands deeper into his candy assorted lunch. "I owe you one!"

"No," he grimaced. "I'm just glad to have a normal lunch for once."

"Afternoon!" Yuzu cried, as she ran to join her sister under the shaded tree. She settled down on a patch of frilly grass. "Ne, Karin. Why is Toshiro eating your lunch? And why are you just eating candy?"

"We traded!" Karin claimed, holding up her chocolates like a prize won.

"Damn, Kurosaki. You gotta give me some too!" Jinta whined. He plopped down next to Yuzu and immediately went for Karin's stash of candy, Ururu followed closely after.

"G-good afternoon," Ururu stuttered, bowing slightly to the group.

No one except for Toshiro responded. Yuzu was scolding Karin about the importance of eating healthy while Jinta was trying to snatch a piece of candy from Karin's hands. Karin just taunted the boy, holding it just far enough so that he couldn't reach it.

Toshiro bowed his head slightly in Ururu's direction before continuing on his lunch.

* * *

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and tapped the eraser end of the pencil against side of his forehead._ I hate parabolas,_ he sulked, putting his pencil down. Sure, he had gotten over his initial tiredness... that had ended a little bit before lunch. However, he still hadn't solved his issues.

As much as he didn't want to admit it- he needed to get his damn hormones sorted out.

_Klunk. Klunk._Toshiro's head swerved towards the window. He saw another rock hit his glass window. He pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to the window and slid it open.

_Klunk. _A small gray rock hit him smack in the forehead. Toshiro's irritation meter just skyrocketed up as he rubbed the bump on his forehead. "Who the hell did that?" He yelled, glancing down to see who the culprit was. Out of all the people he was expecting, he really wasn't thinking that it'd be a wide-eyed Kurosaki.

* * *

"Er... sorry?" Karin offered, an ice pack in her hand. Toshiro grabbed it from her resentfully. He raised it to his forehead and pressed it against the bump.

"How can you not notice the window open?" Toshiro asked, exasperation evident in his voice.

"Well, sorry," Karin replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I could control the rock in the first place."

"Then don't throw rocks in the first place!" He cried, his patience running thin with the girl in front of him.

Karin glared at him. "How the hell was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Through the front door maybe?" He exaggerated.

"Well, I wasn't ready to go through all that greeting shit. I just wanted to talk."

"Have you even done your homework?"

"No."

"Then why'd you come over? If you needed help on your homework, then you should've just called me!"

Karin sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I don't want to answer that when it's put like that."

"Just answer the damn question, Kurosaki."

"I had some stuff on my mind," she sighed once more, seating herself on the curb of the sidewalk. "I needed someone to talk to."

Toshiro's gaze at the girl softened. He squatted next to her and watched her conflicted stare. "What is it?"

"Ever felt like you've wanted something that was someone else's?"

"Clarify."

Karin exhaled loudly. "You know, like when you want a certain computer that someone else has, but you know that you can't have it."

Toshiro looked as her questioningly. "Why?"

"Just answer the damn question."

Toshiro turned his gaze away from her and rested his elbows on his knees. "Yeah. I guess."

"What do you do about it?" She asked turning her head to look at him. Her gray eyes caught his green ones and watched his actions. He looked into her eyes and saw questioning, expectancy, and... desperation? Although he wanted to ask her about it, he refrained from doing so, knowing that Karin seemed like she really needed his help.

Toshiro ripped his eyes away. "I'd do everything in my power to obtain it. I'm guessing we aren't talking about a computer here, but if it was something very precious to me, I might not even consider the feelings of the person who has it. Either that or... forget about it."

"Oh." The slender Kurosaki turned away, her obsidian hair flipping in the wind and finally settling down around her heart-shaped face. She seemed deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth biting gently at her chapped lips.

Toshiro watched her as she weighed two things in her mind and unconsciously licked his own pale lips. Something in his head clicked again. He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I have to go, Kurosaki," he said, albeit a nervous tone in his voice. Karin was too deep in thought to even notice and just waved her friend off.

* * *

Things were whirling through Toshiro's head. Why was his heart thumping so loud? Why was he so nervous? Toshiro knew that all his thoughts yesterday had been on Karin. Something he felt so guilty about, but still felt so incredibly right. Why was this? Why did he care about her so differently than Momo?

Then, her question popped again in his head. And it dawned on him, as clear as day. He wanted Karin. Undeniably, wholeheartedly, possessively.

But he couldn't have her. Not when he had Hinamori. And she was something he never wanted to give up, to lose. She was his stabilizer, his comfort. Hinamori was something that he wasn't willing to give up to have Karin as his own.

So while Karin chose to do everything in her power to obtain it, he chose the latter.

And he found that he couldn't go to sleep that night either.

* * *

**So... I wrote this while in the car ride home. Oh joy. Enjoy the grammar mistakes and stuff. DX**

**Just kidding. But seriously, I don't think this was my best job ever. It was done in, like, 3 hours- typing, ideas and everything. But to be honest, I enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that went through me as I was writing it. It was fun. (:  
**

**I just couldn't resist adding Jyuushiro. :D  
**

**Please enjoy and review! Your reviews really help me with my writing and encourage me to continue writing. Thank you very much^^**

**Afternote: I am so incredibly horrified at myself. How could I let myself have that many grammar mistakes? I want to rip my hair out and everything. I think I corrected most of it though. Tell me if you see anything. (:**


	6. Her Story

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans,  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
_

* * *

Karin tiptoed out of the Kurosaki compound quietly, careful not to disturb any of the sleeping members of the household. The door closed silently behind her. She stuck her headphones in her ears and started on her morning jog.

Her heart beat excitedly as her feet pitter-pattered on the sidewalk. On her way back home, she reached the river and jogged down the steps. She slowed down to a stop to observe the sunrise. Usually, the sun rose during her jog, so she never really stopped to watch it. But now that she was so close to finishing her run, Karin figured it wouldn't hurt to watch it this time.

And damn, it didn't. It was beautiful. Karin wasn't really into the whole 'waiting and patience' thing, but it was worth it. She smiled serenely as the last of the sun popped up above the horizon.

"What are you doing so early in the morning, Kurosaki?"

Karin jumped in surprise. She turned around as she took her earphones out. "Oh, it's just you, Toshiro," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Next time, give me a warning before you sneak up behind me."

Toshiro walked down the steps and took a seat next to the inkjet-haired girl. "So what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

Karin shrugged. "You know my routine. The question is, what are you doing so early in the morning?"

His emerald eyes followed the clouds in the sky. "Who knows?"

"Don't get all mysterious on me, Toshiro," Karin warned, her eyes on the river in front of them.

Despite Karin's question being unanswered, their short conversation ended, leaving behind a comfortable silence between the two.

"Ne, Toshiro."

Toshiro hummed in response, watching the sun appear behind the horizon.

"What are you doing today?" Karin leaned back and shut her eyes in relaxation.

His eyes drifted to the shorter girl next to him. He smiled unconsciously and watched her hum quietly. When her eyes opened suddenly, he swiftly turned his head around and put a pale hand over his face. Toshiro could literally _feel _his heartbeat quickening and his cheeks heating up.

Karin sat up, looking at the back of Toshiro's head. She leaned over his shoulder. "What are you looking at, Toshiro?"

Toshiro's teal eyes widened at Karin's steady breath tickling his shoulders. He coughed slightly before tilting further from the Kurosaki. "Nothing. Now Karin, get away from me. You're too close."

Karin stuck her tongue out at him while returning back to her original position. "You're such a pansy."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and scoffed. "And you're more guy than girl."

Karin smirked at the sun. "Maybe, but you're still a pansy."

She laughed blissfully as she glanced at Toshiro's stoic expression. _Isn't this easy?_

* * *

When Karin had come back from her Saturday morning jog, she found Yuzu starting breakfast. After exchanging greetings (which included a sound punch in the nose for Isshin, a frustrated Karin, and a worried Yuzu) and a teasing remark from Yuzu about her sweat stench (she knew her scent wasn't exactly the most appealing- especially after a jog), Karin stripped down for a shower.

When Karin stepped out, with a long T-shirt adorning her small frame, drying her hair roughly with a towel, and holding her exercise clothes in one hand, she wasn't expecting what came next.

"Umph!" Karin bumped into a large man who looked callously down at her. Karin glared at the stranger. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

The longhaired man just took a cursory glance at the female's underdressed body before turning his head away. "I'll answer that question after you get dressed."

"Huh?" Karin took a look at her clothes. "Oh shit! Well, at least I know you're not a rapist. So what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I just say I would answer that question after you dressed properly?"

"This is my house, idiot," Karin said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "What's it to you? What are you here to steal?"

The obsidian haired man stayed facing away from Karin. "I'm not here to steal anything. There's nothing meritorious to steal anyways. Just go-"

"What do you mean there's nothing-"

"Karin? Is that you?"

The girl peeked around the man and noticed her brother glancing out the door. "Ichi-nii," she squealed. She ran and hugged him tightly. She pulled back and looked at her older brother. "Why are you here, Ichi-nii? And are you the reason this strange man is here?"

Ichigo grunted in affirmation and glanced at his sister's lack of clothing. "For God's sake, Karin! Go get dressed! There are guests!"

Karin scoffed, turning away from Ichigo. "No shit, Sherlock. I wouldn't be in this situation if you'd told me _before _you came."

Ichigo glared at the petite girl. "But still! You don't just prance around the house in your underwear! It's not ladylike!"

Rolling her eyes and folding her arms, she replied petulantly. "You seemed to be fine with it before. Why can't you just deal with it now?"

"That was when you were younger! You're in high school now! Dress properly!"

"Like hell I'll do that now, Ichi-nii. You know old habits die hard."

"Kar-"

Both siblings turned to the coughing man at the front of the door, who looked coldly towards the two Kurosaki's. "Excuse me, but if you two are done arguing, I would like to discuss something with Ichigo."

Karin sighed exasperatedly and marched out the door. When passing, the intruder could have sworn he heard Karin muttering curse words towards her brother in English. Shaking his head, he turned to the orange-haired teen. "Where's Rukia?"

Ichigo shook his head in frustration before replying. "I dunno, Byakuya. Probably downstairs with Yuzu."

Byakuya walked inside the room and took a seat on Ichigo's swivel chair. "She's a lot like you."

"I know," the college student groaned. "It's almost unnerving. Not only is she stubborn, but she's just as protective as I am."

Byakuya silently nodded in agreement. The black-haired Kurosaki female did seem a bit… what was the word? Anal.

"She's not anal, Byakuya," Ichigo sighed. The Kuchiki's eyes enlarged before realizing he said it aloud. "She's just very… defensive."

Byakuya rolled his eyes at him. "Were you guys talking about me?" Both of the mens' heads swerved to see the black haired Kurosaki (wearing more modest clothing this time) leaning on the frame of Ichigo's door.

Ichigo quickly shook his head. "No, we-"

"Save it, Ichi-nii. I heard that last part about me being defensive."

Ichigo exhaled silently in relief. He knew that if Karin had heard Byakuya calling her anal, she would go bonkers. That is, until he heard Karin's chirpy voice directed towards Byakuya. "Nice to meet you, Byakuya. Glad I appeared so asshole-like to you."

Ichigo watched the teen in horror. How could she speak like that to a guest? The orange haired teen opened his mouth to protest before-

"Like I said. Save it, Ichi-nii. I gotta go meet up with someone anyway. Bye," she lied, waving a hand before leaving the room.

The Kuchiki shook his head in dismay, but smiled to himself. Hisana would love her.

* * *

Karin gruffly walked out the door, her wallet in hand and her hair still wet. _Stupid Ichi-nii, _she huffed.

She walked the rest of the way towards Toshiro's house and rung his doorbell. Toshiro opened the door and Karin smiled. "Hey Toshiro!"

She grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him outside. "Let's go eat something! I'm star-"

"Who's there, Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Hinamori," Toshiro gently reprimanded. He turned to Karin. "Hey Karin. What's up?"

Karin stopped and turned to the purple-haired girl in surprise. "What are you doing here, Momo?"

Before Momo could answer, both girls turned their gazes down at Karin's hand on Toshiro's wrist and Karin reflexively pulled it back quickly. "Uh… sorry. I'll come at a different time. I didn't-"

Momo smiled. "It's fine, Karin. We weren't doing anything weird. Come and join us."

Karin's eyes darted away. "I'm fine. Really. I don't need to. I was just wondering if Toshiro wanted to eat with me."

"Oh? Maybe we can eat togeth-"

"What? No! It's fine! I realized Yuzu had a big breakfast waiting for me! I gotta go! Bye!"

Karin turned quickly to go until she felt a thin hand wrap around her wrist. "Wait, Kurosaki. It's-"

Karin turned to him, trying her best to keep her eyes from glaring. "I'm fine," she smiled. "Let go, Toshiro." She shook off his hand and left, leaving a confused couple behind her.

* * *

Hinamori Momo actually really enjoyed Kurosaki Karin's company. She was blunt, stubborn, and really sarcastic. In other words, she was just really funny and made Momo laugh a lot. Plus, her sister was really good at cooking. It was always really yummy when Karin brought lunch.

However, when the years went on, Momo found that Karin started to hang out with Toshiro much more than Momo had liked. It really irked her, to see that Toshiro was beginning to gain more affection for the inkjet-haired girl instead of her. That was when she realized that she really did love Toshiro.

So Momo asked him out, timidly and gently; it was just like asking a favor from him. Favors were something Toshiro did often for Momo, so it wasn't a big deal. During the next few years, she really did take pleasure in spending time with him. She could talk all she wanted and treat him special. And most importantly, she had special claim over him.

Even though they fought often- regarding her party life, her friends, visiting people and the such, Momo knew that they would always be together. But because of that, she didn't even bother to repair it. She didn't bother to notice the symptoms of a failing relationship.

So when Karin started to show the indications of love towards _her _boyfriend, Momo made every effort to repair their broken affiliation. She tried to spend more time with him and made _every _effort to keep the girl at arms' length from Toshiro. But the damn girl would _not _take the damn hint that he was hers. It was so frustrating.

And then when she saw Karin take Toshiro by the wrist- God, that infuriated her. In her best attempt to smooth her emotions down, she smiled sweetly at Karin and invited her over, no matter how idiotic it felt.

But it was when Toshiro reached for _her _wrist. That's when her heart sunk. Even when Karin had eventually left, she could tell when love was beginning to bloom.

After all, she had seen it so many times before.

* * *

**Teehee. Sorry. If you were checking everyday for an update (which I doubt you were), then... you didn't get one. I was busy... reading soccer and volleyball manga. And watching Coffee Prince. **

**Thanks for reading. Drop a review in the box if you enjoyed. (:**


	7. Tough Love

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**  
**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**  
**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**  
**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**…**

Karin was tough. It was just one of those traits that embodied her disposition, and traveled with her everywhere she went. Being tough was nature to Karin, like how breathing was essential for humans.

And so even though she was strong and tough, and didn't care for most things, Karin was still human. And when you're human, Karin discovered quickly, you have feelings, whether you like it or not.

The feeling that settled at the bottom of her chest was not exactly the one she was wanted to feel.

It felt as if someone was squeezing her heart, and twisting it at the same time. It poked and prodded tediously inside her body and she seemed like nothing else mattered to her but the thoughts that kept invading her mind. Her head hurt tremendously, and she couldn't help but bang her head on the table in the small café.

Of course, when one hears a loud slam in a reasonably small restaurant, people tend to turn their heads towards the sound. So Karin ducked beneath the seat a little, embarrassed that she couldn't avoid showing her turmoil in public.

"Was that you?"

Karin's head turned in surprise towards the deep baritone. "It's you!"

"Yes, it's me," confirmed the tall, black-haired man. "Did you hit your head?"

Karin cringed as she rubbed the sore spot. "Yeah," she twitched.

"You should be more careful."

Karin scowled, but chuckled a bit. "I try, but my body does what it wants."

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"…"

"I'm guessing there were none."

"It's not like I'm a loner! I just," Karin hesitated, biting her lip, "didn't feel like going anymore."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as Karin glared at him. "And what's it to you anyways?" Karin continued. "Did Ichi-nii send you here to spy on me? You can just go back and tell him I can damn well take care of myself-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo did not send me here. I came here of my own accord."

"So even though you called me an asshole, you follow me around like a stalker? That's just messed up."

"I mean," Byakuya reiterated, "I came because I wanted to eat, not because of your brother."

"Tch."

"May I sit?"

"I don't know. Are you planning on calling me an asshole again?"

Taking her open-ended answer as a yes, Byakuya gently took a seat and waved a waiter to their table. After ordering for the two of them, he turned to the downcast Kurosaki.

"How did you hit your head?"

Karin grimaced. "That's my business, not yours."

Silence settled between the two of them as they waited for their morning meal to arrive. Byakuya could see that this wasn't particularly what one would call an awkward silence, but he could clearly tell that the raven-haired girl did not want to speak her thoughts. So he left her alone, and silently checked his email on his phone as the girl across from him scrolled through her iPod.

"Here's your order. Wave me over when you need your check." Both of them turned their attention to the waiter with two plates in his hands. They thanked the man silently and started to eat.

Silence once again evaded the table, the occasional slurping of water (in Karin's case, of course), or the sound of forks and knives ringing against the plates. Byakuya watched the girl out of the corner of his eye pick at her food and glanced back at his plate until he spoke.

"You don't need to blame it on yourself."

Karin looked at Byakuya in surprise, hint of wonder evident in her hurting eyes. "How could you tell what I was thinking?"

"I know those thoughts quite well."

Karin sighed and pushed her food to the side before turning her attention to the man in front of her. "Penny for your advice?"

Taking his fork and setting it down neatly onto the plate, he spoke. "When you are conflicted with two situations that may cost you and your morals dearly, you have thought that greatly resemble the ones you are currently thinking about right now."

"How do you know I'm not actually blaming it on the world?"

"I don't," Byakuya confirmed. "But I can guess that you are one to care for others greatly, and if something great should fall down upon them, you would take responsibility for it."

"For a pompous bastard like you, you sure are good at reading people."

Ignoring Karin's insult, he nodded. "I have seen and done many things in my lifetime that I wish I had not seen and done."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you've been through a lot. Haven't you grown up rich and pampered?"

"There is much corruption and politics among the wealthy. It is not the glamorous lifestyle you commoners should believe."

Karin scoffed. "As much as I want to say I'm not a commoner, I probably am."

Byakuya gestured a waitress over and asked for the check. Karin watched humorously as the fake-blond attempted to flirt with the stoic character. Even though Byakuya had asked for the check multiple times, the blond waitress acted ignorant, and continued to twirl her hair and chew her gum loudly. Even Karin became irritated, and gruffly asked where the check was. Ruffled by the teen that the waitress had not bothered to pay attention to before, the brown-eyed server turned on her heel after she realized that the raven-haired tomboy sitting across from her target foiled her attempts.

"Oh God," Karin sighed, rubbing her temples. "That was sort of funny at first, but after a while, she just got annoying."

"You find humor at my expense?"

"I do, Mr. Playboy," Karin grinned ferally. "It seems as if you've always got a string of girls following you. Care to share your secret?"

Byakuya silently stared at the teen. "Why? Do you want to know?"

Karin's jaw almost dropped in astonishment, but after quickly realizing it was the stoic adult's own way of cracking a joke, Karin laughed. "You know," she chuckled. "You're not that bad for a pompous bastard."

Byakuya twitched.

…

After paying, the duo walked outside, subconsciously walking in the direction of Karin's home.

"So…?"

"Do you have a question for me?"

"How do you know Ichi-nii?" Karin was naturally curious. After all, it wasn't everyday Ichi-nii brought home a stranger that was so… unlike Ichigo. She had seen him bring a multitude of friends, including a couple she actually got along with. However, they were all in some way or another, like him in personality or mind. Kind of how Renji was just as stupid as Ichigo or Ikkaku was just as impulsive. One time, Ichigo even brought this huge man with bells in his hair.

But Byakuya? Karin glanced over at the poised man and shook her head. Byakuya was the epitome of everything Ichigo wasn't. In manner, in personality, in mind, and… well, everything.

The man had stayed silent for a while, so Karin prodded the man a bit more. "How do you know Ichi-nii?" She asked once more.

"Kuchiki Rukia is my sister."

Karin's eyes widened. "Ah! So you're the famous nii-sama then! Rukia-nee talks about you all the time."

"We are not related by blood. She is my sister-in-law."

Karin relaxed her head in front of her hands. "You're married huh? Who's the lucky lady?"

"My late wife is of this world no more."

Karin's eyes softened. It was minimal so that no normal person could hear it, but miraculously, Karin did. Byakuya's voice cracked just a bit at the end as the stoic man attempted to stay void of emotion.

"Er… sorry. I didn't know."

"It is not your fault she died."

"How'd she die?"

"She was gravely ill."

"Did you know before you married her?"

"I did."

"Was it arranged?"

"It was my choice solely."

"Oh," Karin realized, shoving her hands in her pockets. "That's how you took in Rukia, huh?"

His silence was taken as a yes.

They walked along the river for a while in silence before the taller one between them spoke. "That is why you need no hesitation. Do it or not, but do not find yourself regretting your actions."

Karin stopped and turned to the river. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"You are smarter than your brother. You can figure it out."

And Karin could. But to be truthful, she wasn't ready to throw away all her inhibitions. As much as she wanted to tell him, steal him away, and get rid of the aching in her heart, she didn't want to impose on him and especially did not want to hurt anybody. She knew that Momo loved Toshiro with her entire being, and if Karin had succeeded in getting her object of affection, the girl would be devastated.

She didn't want to hurt somebody for the sake of her happiness. Karin sighed and slumped down on the grass.

"Is this a situation where it is impossible to gain your own happiness?"

The conflicted teen looked up at Byakuya, who was facing the river with his past problems. Karin then turned her head forwards and sighed. "You could say that. You already know that I don't want to hurt anybody for the cost of my own happiness."

"If the world had it your way, no one would get what they want or need."

"Are you trying to tell me to take what I want at the cost of someone else's misery?"

"Not necessarily. Tell me what others would describe you as."

"Like, my classmates?"

"Yes."

"Uh," Karin bit her lip. "I guess blunt, sarcastic, tough, the like."

"Embrace your personality and do what it entails."

"So what happens if I was shy and quiet?"

"Even the quietest of people will stand up for himself if the situation requires it."

"So are you saying I should just do it?"

"Yes."

"But what I don't want to hurt the other person involved?"

"Then do it so you know you won't regret it and if he decides to, he will meet you halfway."

Karin looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know I'm talking about a boy?"

"I am not as old as you think. And Rukia is still in her prime."

Karin cracked a smile and stood up to dust the grass on her pants. "You're pretty good, you know. You should become a counselor or something."

"My life is busy as it is."

"Oh yeah. You're part of the Kuchiki Corporation, right? And your last name is Kuchiki, so you must have a pretty big part in the company. What's your deal? You a branch manager or CEO?"

"I own it."

"What!?"

…

Karin flopped on her bed. To be honest, she never expected the black-haired man to be the owner of the Kuchiki Corporation. From her knowledge of the man beforehand (all from her soon-to-be sister-in law's perspective), Byakuya was important within the organization. But the owner?

She couldn't believe her ears.

Karin sighed deeply. For a rich, pretentious man like him, he sure seemed like he's been through a lot. He must have, Karin thought, to have his lover die at such a young age and become a widower at age twenty-seven. Karin's eyes crinkled in sadness as she realized how painful the man felt- and maybe _still_ felt.

That was probably why he was so adamant about doing things before one regretted it. Byakuya knew the despair of loss and love, and if he could help it, not one person he knew would be able to experience that desperation like he had. Karin knew this, and yet, she was still undecided between painfully watching the couple from afar and confronting her problems.

Karin shook her head. She had made this decision before. She had told herself she was going to do whatever it took to get what she wanted, no matter how many people she hurt. But no matter how many times she resolved the issue in her head, she could never do it.

But if she was indeed going to end up having to let go of her affections for her best friend, she might as well get it off her chest. After all, she chuckled, quickly throwing on some clothes and grabbing her soccer ball, it wasn't as if she could change anything, right?

Byakuya smiled just slightly as he heard the door slam and watched the girl run from Ichigo's bedroom window.

…

Karin caught Toshiro just outside the door. "Hey! Toshiro!"

The teal-eyed teen's eyes widened as he watched his best friend run over to him with a soccer ball in his hand. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

Karin leaned over and waited to catch her breath before speaking. "Let's play soccer," she panted, looking up at him with wild excitement.

"Kurosaki, I-"

"Come on, Toshiro," Karin pleaded, "Just this one time. I promise, I won't ask like this all the time. Just… this once?"

"I have other plans and-"

"Can't you do it just this once?"

"We can always do it later. Why does it have to be now?"

"Remember that time you told me you owed me a game? Somewhere in December? Well, I'm cashing in the offer."

Toshiro smiled crookedly. "I guess it can't be helped. You sound like you're about to die."

_That smile,_ Karin thought, as she punched him playfully on the arm. "Thanks."

"Let me go get my stuff. I have to call someone first as well."

"Go ahead. I'll be outside."

…

To be honest, Toshiro didn't know how to feel. With lingering feelings for his girlfriend and his blossoming ones for his best friend, his head was in a mess. He didn't know where his heart lay at the moment, and it was scaring him.

Momo had been his friend since they were both children. Spending time with her was as natural as sleeping. They had countless memories together, and he could not imagine his life without the gentle, kind girl. Even though they haven't gone as far as kissing yet, Toshiro genuinely adored her. The time he spent on dates with her was not regretted; he was content with his relationship with her.

But ever since they started dating, Toshiro had found about her life, slowly. He didn't agree with the amount of time she spent at parties, although she insisted that she didn't drink, and only enjoyed talking and spending time with her friends. He also didn't like her choice of friends. She had made friends with one junior named Aizen Sosuke, and even the most naïve of people would avoid him. But Momo was too sweet and convinced he was good, that she entirely disregarded him. And as he got to know his childhood friend more, he realized that she wasn't as perfect as he'd thought.

Even though it seemed like Momo was trying to repair the seams of their broken relationship, he had already seen her for who she was, and he didn't know what to do.

But he knew that she was too important to let go, even though Karin had been slowly invading his thoughts.

Despite her rough character, Karin was actually a caring girl. Toshiro had known Karin long enough to see her protective nature over Yuzu. Karin put others first, and genuinely cared for them. Whether it included defending them from a swarm of words or actions, Karin was always there first, protecting the ones she loved.

He knew Karin looked up to her older brother as a role model, and found that Karin had become a role model of her own; her protective streak and caring attitude amazed the smaller kids. He always laughed as Karin roughly shoved them away as they begged her to play with them.

Karin was never good at expressing her feelings. He knew, that despite her seemingly insensible attitude, Karin had a heart of gold. And although it seemed cheesy, Toshiro really didn't know how else to put it.

Karin was someone he liked, in character and mind. Even though she irritated him so much he could have sworn that his hair turned white because of her, Karin was special to him, and he didn't want to let go of his feelings for the budding beauty just yet.

Shaking his head, Toshiro grabbed his keys to the house, a water bottle, and a granola-to-go.

Taking his cell phone, he quickly pressed #2 on speed dial and waited until someone answered.

"Hello? Oh, Momo? I can't come right now, because I'm busy with something…"

…

**Er… so this is late. Like, really late. Half of this was done, but I just couldn't get the time and the drive to complete it. So… sorry if you were waiting. (or not.) T-T**

**Anyhoo, I feel so bad for Momo. Even though she's the antagonist, it's so depressing. .**

**Please review and critique! I'd love your words (:**


End file.
